


Jake's dare

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, I had to do at least one drunk fic come on now, M/M, One Shot, boyf riends - Freeform, drunking, it's there, richjake, squint and it's there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: Michael knew exactly what Jake had said before Jeremy even opened his mouth. He saw the look on his face after he had whispered the dare to Jeremy. He knew what he was about to hear."Kiss me."Michael didn't need to be told twice.





	Jake's dare

Even after the events of last Halloween Jake just had to throw his annual party didn't he? There was no stopping the boy. His house burns down and all he can think about is getting drunk on a national holiday - though Michael did see some of the appeal given that he did get high quite often. But that's on his own, in the comfort of his basement where had nothing but the games he played to judge him. At a party, everyone turns into hawks, seeking out their next prey. 

Michael had learnt his lesson from last year and there was no way he was going anywhere near Jake's house that night, let alone inside it with a hundred drunk horny teenagers. Jeremy had tried to convince him that if he just stayed by him all night everything would be fine, but Michael knew Jeremy's limits and drunk Jeremy was not someone he wanted to be depending on for a whole night. This one time, Jeremy thought it was a good idea to steal a sip of his father's wine while he was asleep in front of the TV. As much as Michael protested, he did it anyway. 

Jeremy ended up chugging the whole bottle.

Regardless, Michael found himself outside the party waiting to help Jeremy get home. His best friend had drunk texted him about an hour ago saying things like "Hey Mlke, yOU th ink Pigeons have feelings.?" and "OmG dude Rich just made out with JAKEholy shit you gotta get ovAR here!!!!"

He had replied to Jeremy a few minutes later telling him to meet him outside but had heard back no response. He really didn't want to go in there. He really didn't want to have to go through that all over again, not even for a few seconds. But for Jeremy, he would. He knew that if Jeremy was wasted enough to not reply to his messages, there was no hope for him. And that's when Michael came in.

Full of regret, he opened Jake's front door. The sound of karaoke, chugging, sex and laughing immediately hit Michael like a bus and he already wanted to crawl under a table. Good to know Jake was partying right. Restless to get out of there, Michael wormed his way through the crowd of drunk teens until he eventually found Jeremy, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna and Christine gathered in a circle in the hallway. Most of them were flat out drunk, Michael noted, except for Christine (the presumably only responsible one there) and Jenna (who wanted to stay on high alert for any gossip to spill the next day). Jeremy was holding an iconic red plastic cup and laughing to himself, cheeks flushed and hair flown back with teenage grease. He looked pretty cute, Michael also noted.

"Michael! Oh thank goodness you're here," Christine cried, getting up from the circle and hauling Chloe with her. "I think it's about time we all head home. Especially... ummm..."

She gestured to Jeremy, who was now being whispered something by Jake. The secret sentence shared between them made Jeremy even more flustered than he already was but nodded and smiled shyly. Michael didn't really know what was going on and didn't really care as to what the drunk teenagers were doing. That was, until Jeremy started to lean into Jake-

"OK THATS ENOUGH JEREMY GET UP!" He practically squeaked, yanking Jeremy off the ground before he could touch Jake. He noted the sight pout of Jake's face until it shifted to a cheeky grin and a wink before turning back to Rich. Jeremy was a giggly mess as he said goodbye to everyone, heavily relying on Michael for support. Christine smiled and waved sweetly as the two left the household and soon it was just him and Jeremy waddling their way down the street towards Michael's house.

"You really need to control your beer, dude," Michael tried to break the awkward atmosphere between them, "this can't happen every time you go to a party."

Jeremy didn't seem to be listening. He had a gigantic pout of his face and made a small huff at Michael. 

"We were playing truth or dare." He stated, a little louder than Michael would have wanted for someone who was pressed up against his ear.

"That's great Jer."

"Jake gave me a dare and you didn't let me finish- *hic*- finish it! Now he's gonna haaaate me Michael."

His best friend sighed, "no ones gonna hate you for not completing a dare Jeremy."

"But Miiiichael it was impoooortant!"

The two stumbled into the house and made their way slowly up to Michael's room. After laying Jeremy down on his bed he sent a quick text to Jeremy's dad to let him know his son was ok and was going to start getting ready for bed when he felt a hand tank on his hoodie, pulling him back into bed until he was faced with Jeremy climbing onto his lap and staring at him intently. The situation was all too sudden for Michael and, needless to say, his face soon matched the shade of his hoodie.

"JEREMY! What are you doing-"

"Since I couldn't do it to Jake can I do my- *hic*- dare on you?" He stuttered, gripping to Michael's shirt in fear of toppling backwards.

"Your... dare?"

"YESSS the dare! The one you wouldn't let me do you... you meanie!"

Michael couldn't help but giggle at the sight before him. Jeremy was sitting on Michael's lap, practically straddling him, trying not to fall backwards out of laughter. His hair was a mess and his face was still bright red from the alcohol in his system. Needless to say, Jeremy wasn't going to remember any of his in the morning... so what the hell.

"What was the dare?"

"You gotta let me do it fiiiirst."

Michael sighed, "and why is that?"

"Cause.." Jeremy shifted awkwardly. "You might say no..."

Michael couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at his friend. "Ok Jer. I promise I won't back down. Whatever you've got for me I can take it! What did Jake say?"

Michael knew exactly what Jake had said before Jeremy even opened his mouth. He saw the look on his face after he had whispered the dare to Jeremy. He knew what he was about to hear.

"Kiss me."

Michael didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed his best friend's face and smashed their lips together. He didn't really care that he had no idea what he was doing, the kiss was perfect all the same - even with the clattering teeth and skewed glasses. 

Jeremy, however, had other ideas and he scrambled away after a couple of seconds leaving Michael extremely concerned.

"W...what?" He said, worried he had messed everything up. Their friendship, their partnership. Had he been reading it wrong?

Jeremy sat there pouting until he finally spoke: "I was meant to kiss you! That doesn't count!" 

Michael stared at his best friend for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing, leading to a very flustered Jeremy shouting at him to stop it. He eventually managed to calm himself down enough to look back at Jeremy. And he smiled. Even if Jeremy didn't remember anything in the morning, it would all be worth it. Just to know that he felt the same, that he was still the same Jeremy he had loved for how many years. Jeremy might not remember, but he would. 

With that thought in mind. He swung his arms around his best friend's neck and leaned in close. 

"Go on, I dare you."

Jeremy didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts from tumblr!  
> (Look at me, progressing in life and shit)
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays (message me I'm lonely)


End file.
